Os doces serão eternos
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Os sabores, os doces, os sentimentos e, principalmente, você estão na minha cabeça agora. E estarão, eternamente...
1. Prólogo – Fases

• Prólogo – Fases

• **Prólogo – Fases.**

_I dream at night, I __can only see your face. I look around, but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for you embrace…_

(Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto. Eu olho ao redor, mas você é insubstituível. Eu sinto tanto frio e almejo o seu abraço... )

**Every Breath You Take – The Police**

**X**

Definitivamente, eu estava sofrendo. Tudo bem, nós não nos víamos há o quê? 10 anos? É, foi com catorze anos que ele deixou o lar Wammy's. Mas ele foi basicamente o homem (ou "o garoto") da minha vida. E eu falei desse modo para parecer menos obcecada do que realmente sou.

Enfim. Ao saber da morte de L e de Watari por Roger, eu realmente me senti estranha. A frase de Roger ficou ecoando na minha cabeça, _"L está morto... L está morto... Morto..."_. Foi estranho, acreditem. Depois de saber disso, eu passei por algumas fases.

**Negação. **Aconteceu alguns instantes depois de a frase ecoar na minha cabeça. Olhei para Roger descrente, como se ele estivesse falando uma grande bobagem, ou como se L fosse aparecer vestido de panda do nada gritando um "surpresa!" a qualquer momento. Pode também ser descrita por: _Não, Roger, você não está falando sério. Ele __**não **__morreu, certo? É uma brincadeira, certo? _

**Depressão. **Eu percebi que ele realmente morreu, isso depois do Roger ter pegado nos meus ombros carinhosamente e me abraçado. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente, sem acreditar que Watari estava morto, sem acreditar que L estava morto. _L... M-morto... M-mas... _

**Raiva. **Um ódio profundo me consumindo, por aquele maldito Kira. Como ele se metia assim na vida dos outros, destruindo aquele que amamos? Ele não podia ter matado L e eu só me acalmei quando Roger pediu para me trazerem um copo de água com açúcar. _Maldito Kira! Irei matá-lo, matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! Aquele idiota!_

**Mais**** raiva. **Foi logo depois de beber o copo de água com açúcar e sentir o sabor adocicado na boca. Doces só me lembravam L e senti raiva, não de Kira, mas do próprio detetive. Joguei o copo no chão, fazendo Roger me olhar com algo que parecia ser cautela. _E ele não era o melhor detetive do mundo? Então, por que morreu? Aquele desgraçado, morreu e deixou Kira vitorioso...! Ótimo detetive! _

**Culpa. **Eu havia sentido raiva de um morto, obviamente me senti culpada depois de dizer isso. Sentei-me na cadeira que Roger me ofereceu, me sentindo realmente muito mal. Ele disse que ficaria tudo bem, que L não ligava. Acho que Roger sempre me tratou e sempre me trataria como uma criancinha. Mas, afinal, era o que eu era. _Desculpe, L. Eu não quis falar isso e... Acho que você não está me ouvindo. Bem, se estiver, perdão. _

E a fase em que estou agora, das **lembranças**. Lembranças, lembranças e mais lembranças. Quando eu acordo, quando eu como (principalmente quando como doces), quando durmo, quando escovo os dentes. De algum modo, minha mente sempre viaja para a época em que eu vivia na Wammy's House, para a época em que eu conheci L.

**X**

**N/A: **Para quem lia a _Fé_, esse é a LxOC que eu falei XD Espero que gostem dela. Como deu para notar, os capítulos são um pouco maiores, a história é no POV da OC e tudo o mais. Eu também não falarei o nome real dela, mas como ela será da Wammy's e essa fic será um pouco mais elaborada, ela terá um pseudônimo. Nada que impeça vocês de pensarem que o nome real dela é o seu nome, APESAR DE SER O MEU, PORQUE O L É MEU!

Er... Acho que me descontrolei um pouco x.x Então, eu quero agradecer a Chibi Anne por betar (apesar de ela não ser minha beta... XD Desculpa aí, Hee-chan. Agradeço também a YKT por ter dito que nunca havia se emocionado tanto com uma fic com OC... Isso realmente me deixou feliz! E agradeço a Lady Murder, porque se eu não a agradecesse, ela me matava XD Ok, agradeço porque ela leu antes. Fim.

Eu já fiz até o capítulo 2 e estou escrevendo o três agora. Espero que vocês gostem!

Kissus o/


	2. Lágrimas, garoto estranho e bolo de choc

• Capítulo I – Lágrimas, garoto estranho e bolo de chocolate

• **Capítulo I – Lágrimas, garoto estranho e bolo de chocolate. **

_I like the way you walk, I like the way you talk._

(Eu gosto do jeito que você anda, eu gosto do jeito que você fala)

**Susie Q. – Creedence Clearwater Revival. **

**X**

Quando cheguei ao orfanato, eu tinha seis anos. Era um dia nublado, com um vento cortante e muito, muito frio. Eu me lembro que eu estava segurando a mão de Roger com força e ele, na outra mão, levava minha malinha. Quando chegamos à porta do orfanato, ele parou de caminhar e se agachou até ficar na minha altura.

- O-o que foi, senhor Roger? – Perguntei, baixinho. Ora, aos seis anos havia visto minha mãe morrer num leito de hospital, com tuberculose. Meu pai? Nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo.

- Você sabe que este é um lar para crianças especiais como você. – Ele disse, sorrindo – Vocês são tão especiais que ninguém pode saber os nomes reais de vocês. Alguém pode querer fazer o mal, e vocês um dia terão que combater esse mal, e não seria nada conveniente que ele soubesse seu nome de verdade, não? – Eu assenti. – Por isso, de hoje em diante, você será... Miller. Tudo bem?

_Miller_. Esse nome ficou ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu passava muito tempo na biblioteca onde minha mãe trabalhava, lendo não somente livros de história, mas também de física, química e biologia. Ler livros dessas matérias não significa que eu as entendia na época – apesar de ser bastante boa em química. Mesmo assim, na hora em que ele falou isso, lembrei-me que, em um livro mais novo de biologia, havia visto o nome de um cientista recente. Stanley Miller. Gostei do meu novo nome por isso.

- Certo. – Respondi, sorrindo.

- Então, se perguntarem o seu nome, você responderá...

-... Miller.

- Então, vamos entrar.

Tremi um pouco, enquanto caminhávamos pela entrada. Havia crianças lá, brincando, conversando, lendo, fazendo de tudo. Quando eu passava, algumas me olhavam com curiosidade. No soube se tremia de frio ou de nervosismo.

Nós andávamos por um corredor, com algumas portas. Era onde ficavam os dormitórios. Algumas crianças também estavam lá e elas também me olhavam com expressões estranhas. Mais tarde, notei que todos lá (incluindo eu) tinham expressões estranhas.

- Aqui. – Paramos em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor – Este será seu dormitório. – Ele abriu e entramos. Assim que entrei, vi duas camas: uma encostada na parede e outra na janela. Praticamente _corri_ ao ver a da janela, jogando-me em cima dela. Roger riu um pouco.

- Você ainda não tem uma colega de quarto. Algum problema em dormir sozinha? – Ele perguntou. Senti meu estômago revirar. Sim, desde que minha mãe havia morrido, eu acordava aos gritos no meio da noite, com pesadelos. Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, resolvi mentir para Roger.

- Não. Nenhum. – Na hora, não liguei muito pela mentira. Talvez eu conseguisse dormir sozinha, afinal. Mais tarde, me arrependeria de ter mentido. Alguns anos depois, acharia que aquela mentira havia sido a melhor coisa que eu havia feito na minha vida.

- Então, tudo bem. Vou lhe deixar sozinha agora, para você arrumar suas coisas.

- Certo. Tchau, Roger.

- Até mais, Miller. – Ele respondeu, fechando a porta em seguida. Olhei para a porta fechada por uns instantes, suspirei e sentei-me na cama, começando a balançar as pernas.

Eu estava realmente nervosa. Era estranho não ter pai nem mãe; era estranho não ter amigos; era estranho ser uma criança "especial"; era estranho estar sozinha.

_Sozinha... _

Senti meus olhos começarem a arder. Eu realmente não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas rolavam sozinhas. Eu era só uma garotinha de seis anos, oras. Fique mais ou menos uma meia hora sentada, olhando fixamente para a porta, balançando as pernas e sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, em silêncio. Depois, parei de chorar e enxuguei meu rosto com as mãos.

**X**

O resto da manhã correu normalmente. Arrumei minhas coisas, sentei-me na cama e fiquei olhando pela janela, perdida em pensamentos. As nuvens ficavam cada vez mais escuras e eu mal podia esperar pela chuva. Eu amava (e ainda amo) chuva, com todos os seus trovões, raios e relâmpagos.

Até que chegou à hora do almoço. No momento em que eu abri a porta, a pessoa do dormitório em frente ao meu abriu também. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu vi L. E, acredite, aos sete anos de idade, ele já era estranho. Estranhamente perfeito. Os cabelos já eram bagunçados, sua postura já era curvada, ele já colocava os dedos sobre os lábios, já andava descalço, já usava a blusa branca e as jeans folgadas. Só as olheiras que não eram tão escuras ainda. **Ainda**.

Ele me encarava, com aqueles grandes e assustadores olhos escuros. Assustadoramente fascinantes, assustadoramente perfeitos, assustadoramente negros. Mesmo assim, com tantos "assustadoramente", não me assustei com aquele primeiro olhar. Fiquei simplesmente fascinada.

- Oi. – Falei, dando um sorrisinho. – Eu sou a Miller. E você? – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, como se me avaliasse.

- Eu sou o L. – Respondeu, calmamente. Meu sorriso se alargou. A voz dele era arrastada e estranha, mas eu me senti confortável com ela. Era estranho como aquele garoto me parecia interessante. – Miller... – Ele murmurou – Não é o nome de um cientista?

- É sim! – Respondi, estranhamente feliz. Ele não deu um grande sorriso, mas eu pude notar que o canto esquerdo do seu lábio foi um pouco para cima. E esse sorriso me reconfortou.

- Hm... Vou almoçar. – Ele disse, começando a ir em direção ao refeitório. Nem gritei que ia também, simplesmente fui junto com ele. Chegando lá, ele pediu uma minúscula porção de arroz e um pequeno pedaço de carne. Olhei com os olhos arregalados ele pegar tão pouca comida. Peguei uma quantidade normal de comida e sentei-me na frente dele, observando como era estranho o jeito de ele sentar. E de pegar o garfo e a faca. Ele pegava com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você vai se segurar comendo tão pouco? – Indaguei, meio preocupada. Ele me olhou, como se só naquele momento houvesse notado minha presença. Então, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, continuando a comer. Dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para minha própria comida.

Quando ele acabou de comer, pensei que iria sair logo, mas ficou me esperando terminar. Nesse momento, eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco e dei um sorrisinho. Ele estava me esperando. Aí quando eu acabei, ele disse: - Vamos pegar a sobremesa?

- Tem sobremesa?

- Tem. E são as melhores. – L disse, com uma voz arrastada e sem emoção nenhuma. Mesmo assim, eu consegui notar o sentimento de "admiração" pelos doces naquela voz. Encantava-me por aquele garoto mais e mais.

- Então, ok. – Disse. Fomos até uma senhora que estava com as sobremesas. L pegou um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate, grande mesmo. Eu peguei um pedaço relativamente menor. Voltamos a nos sentar no mesmo canto de antes. Antes de colocar o garfo com o pedaço do bolo na boca, eu o pedi para parar.

- Vamos fazer um brinde? – Sugeri. Ele me olhou estranhamente, como se estivesse raciocinando algo. Então, deu ombros e assentiu.

- Você quer fazer um brinde a que?

- A... A... Bem... – Pensei. – A minha chegada? – Sugeri, divertida.

- A sua chegada. – Ele disse, baixo, colocando o bolo na boca em seguida.

Foi o nosso primeiro brinde, o primeiro gosto de doce que ficaria eternamente gravado na minha memória. Bolo de chocolate.

**X**

**N/A: **Hey. Eu REALMENTE não tenho criatividade para N/A de fics que eu já escrevi os capítulos... XD Tudo bem que eu não terminei a fic toda, como a _Fé_, mas é difícil mesmo assim XD Essa fic tomou rumos desesperadores... Era para ter poucos capítulos, mas está realmente aumentando. Espero que vocês não enjoem de mim XD Ah, obrigada pelas reviews! Juro que não esperava tantas...

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **SOBRINHA QUERIDA DO MEEEEU CORAÇÃO! –esmaga- ok, foram os instintos de titia que ownaram agora XD Principalmente porque eu acabei de te mandar ir tomar banho... o.o meus POV's são bem descritos? A fic está perfeita? Assim você me mata! –emoção- Eu irei escrever, eu irei sim (eu espero, pelo menos XD)

**Lady Murder: **Hilariamente triste... Minha especialidade XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Jenny Lawliet: **Obrigada! Sim, o L coloca um toque de perfeição em cada fic XD Eu o amo profundamente . espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**tih grandino.: **Senhorita, nos reencontramos! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Essa fic é um pouco mais difícil de escrever, pois é (bem mais) complexa do que a _Fé. _Seu apoio me ajuda!

**Etecetera: **-lê o nome—processa informação—arquivo encontrado- VOCÊ MANDOU FICHA PARA A GOSSIP GIRL! Haha, senhorita Cassandra, se não me engano... Eu não passei pelo estágio de morte lentamente XD Na verdade, fechei o mangá e só comecei a ler meia hora depois... Isso depois de lágrimas derramadas e eu ainda nem superei a morte do meu amado L T-T Obrigada, e espero que você goste desse cap.!

Kissus e até a próxima! 


	3. Pesadelos, estrelas e bombons de chocola

• Capítulo II – Pesadelos, estrelas e bombons de chocolate

• **Capítulo II – Pesadelos, estrelas e bombons de chocolate.**

_Oh star, fall down on me... _

(Oh estrela, caia em mim)

**Oh Star – Paramore **

**X**

Definitivamente, aos oito anos, eu já estava gostando de L. Não que eu soubesse que aquilo que eu sentia por ele era algo muito além da amizade. Naquela época, eu achava que só sentia uma amizade num nível razoavelmente mais elevado. Eu poderia defini-lo como melhor amigo, e ele realmente era; mas deixe-me falar algo: normalmente, quando você é uma garota sonhadora e romântica como eu, falar para um garoto que ele é seu melhor amigo é como dizer que o ama. Mas, como vocês ainda são criancinhas, só levam para o lado da amizade mesmo.

Talvez eu deva contar como aquele sentimento de admiração por L começou. Foi bem no dia que nos conhecemos, só que mais tarde, de noite. À noite em que eu dormiria sozinha... Foi graças àquela mentira que tudo aquilo aconteceu.

_Chegou a hora de dormir. As crianças iam para seus dormitórios em duplas, cada uma com seu companheiro de quarto. Como eu, L dormia sozinho, mas, diferentemente de mim, não tinha pesadelos de noite. Andamos até o fim do corredor, meu coração batendo forte. Estava escuro e eu estava com medo. "Boa noite", L murmurou, antes de entrar no seu quarto. Eu respondi, com uma voz muito baixa e nervosa e ele deve ter notado, pois me olhou como se quisesse perguntar algo. Alguns anos depois, ele me diria que queria ter perguntado se estava tudo bem, mas não teve coragem. Eu só sorriria e diria que foi melhor ele não ter perguntado, pois senão nada daquilo teria acontecido. _

_Fechei a porta do meu dormitório e andei até minha cama, deitei-me, encarando o céu estrelado. Lembrei-me de que minha mãe gostava de se deitar comigo no jardim lá de casa a noite, para me contar histórias, para contarmos as estrelas, para cantar para mim cantigas de ninar. Eu sempre adormecia e ela sempre me segurava nos braços e me levava para dentro, ainda cantando. Deitava-me na minha cama e me dava um beijo na bochecha. Mesmo dormindo, eu sempre sentia a pressão dos lábios sobre minha face. Mais lágrimas. _

_Resolvi que pensar naquilo antes de dormir seria muito pior. Olhei mais uma vez para o céu e posso jurar que uma daquelas estrelas brilhava mais do que qualquer outra. "Boa noite, mamãe", murmurei. E, acreditem, antes de adormecer, eu senti uma pressão na minha bochecha. _

_**Correndo. Eu corria por uma floresta escura, podia ouvir alguém me seguindo e eu só corria. O meu vestido ficava preso em alguns galhos mais baixos e eu caí no chão, ao tropeçar numa pedra. Olhei para trás, assustada, mas não vinha ninguém. Suspirei, aliviada e passei a andar, chegando numa clareira. Deitei-me no chão, olhando para o céu. O céu estava tão escuro e ficava mais escuro a todo o momento. Tudo ao meu redor começava a escurecer, desaparecendo. Eu olhava para os lados, e tudo ficava cada vez mais escuro. Levantava-me e tentava ir em alguma direção, mas era impossível, pois tudo era escuridão. **_

_**De repente, sentia algo segurando minhas pernas. Não podia mais me mexer e a escuridão estava ao redor de mim. Trevas. Logo, um ponto na minha frente começava a se iluminar. E então, eu via. Minha mãe, tossindo sangue. Eu segurando a mão dela, pedindo para ela não ir. Ela sorria para mim. "Eu amo você. Você é minha estrelinha.", ela dizia. E eu só chorava, pedindo para ela não me deixar. E ela continuava a sorrir, "Cuide não só de você, mas de quem é importante para você. Deixe que alguém seja sua estrela, como você é a minha. Me prometa isso", mamãe continuou. Eu assenti e continuei a chorar, segurando a mão dela com força, do mesmo modo que ela segurava a minha. **_

_**Logo o aperto se afrouxou. Os olhos de mamãe se fecharam. Seu toque estava frio. "Mamãe!" eu gritei. **_

_E acordei gritando. "Mamãe, mamãe!", eram assim meus gritos, toda noite. Só que, nessa noite, eu estava sozinha. E eu continuei gritando, desesperada, sem nem notar que eu estava acordada. As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto e tudo o que eu fazia era gritar. Até que a porta do meu dormitório se abriu. Era L. _

_Olhei para ele, com meu coração batendo forte, com as lágrimas rolando mais grossas do que nunca. Ele me olhou, com o polegar sobre os lábios. Eu só solucei. Apesar de ter só sete anos, L já era um gênio. Não ia fazer uma pergunta estúpida do tipo "você está bem?" como os adultos geralmente fariam. Ele andou até mim e segurou minha mão, calmamente. _

_- Vem cá. – L murmurou, me puxando da cama. Não liguei para o fato de eu estar de camisola. Quando você tem seis anos, você não liga para detalhes que se tornam constrangedores na adolescência. Eu o segui, ele segurava a minha mão e a mão dele era quente. Eu continuava soluçando, mesmo assim, um pouco mais calma. Só depois que eu notei que ele me levava para a cozinha. _

_Outra coisa que eu acho que você desconhecia sobre L: ele furtava a cozinha. E nunca era pego. Mesmo que de manhã alguma cozinheira notasse a falta de um ou dois doces, mesmo sabendo quem era, ela não entregava. Aquele era um orfanato especial para crianças especiais – quanto mais habilidades elas demonstrassem, melhor. _

_Enfim. L pegou dois bombons de chocolate, um para ele e outro para mim. Entregou-me um e, sem soltar a minha mão, me levou para fora do orfanato. Eu só o seguia, sem falar nada. Chegamos ao jardim e ele se sentou daquele modo estranho. Sentei-me ao seu lado. _

_- Você gosta de estrelas? – Ele perguntou, enquanto comia seu doce. Olhei para ele. As palavras de minha mãe vieram na minha cabeça. _

_- Amo. _

_- Então, um brinde às estrelas. – L murmurou. _

_- Às estrelas. – Respondi, comendo o bombom. _

Naquele dia, eu já havia decidido quem eu iria proteger. Eu já havia decidido quem seria a minha estrela. E eu já tinha provado o outro doce cujo sabor ficaria eternamente na minha boca.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu gosto desse capítulo. E eu estou feliz porque meus acentos voltaram. E eu estou confusa por motivos estranhos. E... Eu estou sem idéias para N/A. Valeu todo mundo que comentou!

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **Eu conheço o L muito bem, claro. Eu sou a esposa dele **–apanha- **ok, ok, eu supero o fato de que ele não existe u.u sim, você é **a **beta!

**Janao q: **Weee! Obrigada pelos elogios... Pessoa **–não sabe definir o sexo pelo pen name-apanha- **Espero que você tenha gostado desse aqui também!

**Lady Murder: **Eu realmente não saquei porque tu e o Cord surtaram com o "malinha". Sério.

**tih grandino.: **Claro que ajuda! Eu sempre espero ansiosa suas reviews e da Raayy XD Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui!

**Raayy: **Minha flor º-º eu amo suas reviews, só espero por elas XD Ok, ok, pode agarrar a Miller sim XD Principalmente depois desse capítulo. E eu quero ser como a/o Tsugumi Ohba quando crescer XD (mas quem não que? o.o) não, nada de OC's mortas nessa fic!

**Jenny Lawliet: **Você já merece respeito por usar esse sobrenome perto de mim XD O L é **meu **u.ú Algum dia eu vejo suas fics... Mas nem dá para clicar no seu pen name u.u vai ter que ser pela busca mesmo XD Pode adicionar à vontade! (mas saiba que eu sou uma pessoa muito monótona XD)

Obrigada pelas reviews! Kissus! 


	4. Cócegas falhas, beijinhos e algo com o q

• Capítulo III – Cócegas falhas, beijinhos e algo com o que sonhar

• **Capítulo III – Cócegas falhas, beijinhos e algo com o que sonhar.**

_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes of you._

(Você é bom demais para ser verdade, não posso tirar meus olhos de você)

**Can't take my eyes of you – Frankie Vallie. **

**X**

Como já disse, aos oitos anos L era meu "melhor amigo", ou seja: o amor da minha vida. Tudo bem, naquela época não era "amor da vida", isso é forte demais. Enfim. Estávamos eu e L, sem fazer absolutamente nada numa tarde absurdamente quente de verão.

Estava tão quente que, mesmo estando parada, as gotículas de suor se formavam na minha testa. Eu precisava de algo bem refrescante, como uma nevasca ou qualquer coisa fora do meu alcance no momento.

- Este calor está de matar. – Eu disse, para L. Ele assentiu, passando as costas da mão pela testa. Com nove anos, as olheiras já estavam um pouco mais fortes. Obviamente pelas noites que ele passava acordado, me tirando do pesadelo. Eu realmente não queria perturbá-lo, mas ele dizia que não se importava. Ele disse que antes passava a noite acordado sem fazer nada, mas agora ele podia me tirar do pesadelo.

Eu não sabia se queria que meus pesadelos cessassem. Eu deveria querer parar de ter sonhos horríveis, mas a companhia dele era simplesmente... Prazerosa. Mesmo que nós estivéssemos a dois anos fazendo praticamente um ritual: cada um ia se deitar, eu acordava por volta da meia-noite aos gritos, ele vinha até mim, íamos até a cozinha, furtávamos um doce e íamos ver as estrelas. **Toda noite.**

- Se eu parasse de ter os pesadelos... – Comecei, sem encarar L ainda.

- Seria bom. – Ele disse, num tom calmo. – Mas eu não ia querer parar com nosso ritual. Você quer parar? – L me encarou, mordendo o polegar.

- Não. – Respondi, sorrindo. – Mas... Eu realmente quero que os pesadelos parem... Eu gostaria de arranjar algo para sonhar.

- Você não pode substituir um pesadelo. – Ele me disse, calmamente. – Você poderia fazer tratamento para parar de tê-los, eu acho. – Daí eu ri.

- Tá me chamando de louca? – Perguntei, risonha. Ele praticamente havia me dito para ir a um psicólogo.

- Não. – L respondeu, calmamente. – Eu só expressei uma opinião.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei – Você não brinca nunca?

L olhou para mim e depois para o chão, calado. Na minha mentalidade infantil de oito anos era muito difícil assimilar que havia uma criança que não gostava de brincar. Mas L _queria _brincar. Ele só era tímido demais para isso.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei – Bem, vamos arranjar algo para fazer?

- Por exemplo?

- Hum... – Pensei um pouco. Ir à cozinha pedir doces estava fora de cogitação. Tínhamos que guardar espaço para de noite. – L, você sabe desenhar?

- Não.

- Ah...

- Você sabe?

Eu ri. Não, eu desenhava realmente mau. Era simplesmente ridículo o modo como eu não conseguia fazer nenhum bonequinho palito. L só me encarava, com o polegar sobre os lábios. Logo, uma idéia maluca passou pela minha cabeça. Eu só tinha oito anos, o calor estava me afetando e eu precisava ver se L fazia alguma coisa.

- Eu nunca te vi rir, L. – Falei, me aproximando um pouco dele. L me olhou com algo que poderia ser cautela. Sorri marota. – Vamos ver se você agüenta muito...

Com uma velocidade incrível, levei minhas mãos em direção ao abdome dele (o que foi meio difícil, levando-se em conta que eu tive que empurrar as pernas dele para baixo) e comecei a fazer cócegas. Meus dedos trabalhavam numa velocidade incrível. E ele? Ele não riu. Simplesmente tentou se esquivar, não esboçou um sorriso. Eu puxei minhas mãos para junto do meu corpo, corada, envergonhada, derrotada.

- Por que fez isso? – Ele perguntou. Estranhamente, não havia raiva em sua voz, só curiosidade. Eu estava me sentindo estúpida demais para responder algo, então me levantei e fui correndo até meu dormitório.

Eu estava me sentindo tão idiota! E, hoje, quando eu me lembro disso, sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. Foi realmente idiota da minha parte ter feito aquilo. Mesmo assim, L não ficou com raiva. Na verdade, alguns anos depois, ele me disse que acabou se sentindo mal por não ter rido. Se eu queria tanto que ele risse, ele poderia ter rido. Então eu bati de leve no braço dele e disse que se ele tivesse rido, não seria ele. Que saudades dele...

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, tranquei a porta para me certificar de que ele não conseguiria entrar e me sentei na cama. Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma companheira de quarto, o que era bom.

Fiquei olhando pela janela, de onde dava para ver onde eu estava com L antes. L ainda estava sentado lá, olhando na direção da entrada do orfanato. Provavelmente ele estava pensando no que havia feito errado. Claro que ele não havia feito nada de errado, mas eu havia feito uma idiotice. L rir. Aham.

Depois de um tempo, L se levantou e meu coração palpitou. Ele não estava vindo atrás de mim, estava? Nesse momento, eu nem sabia se ficava feliz por ele estar vindo ou preocupada. Ou então se me sentia tola, por achar que ele viria atrás de mim.

L demorou tanto que eu desisti de achar que ele viria. Daí eu ouvi uma batida na porta. Prendi a respiração e andei sem fazer barulho até a porta. A batida de novo e não respondi nada.

- Miller, eu sei que você está aí. – L disse. E eu sorri. Ele havia mesmo ido atrás de mim. Abri a porta e me deparei com um L segurando dois doces na mão.

- Desculpe. – Eu murmurei. Ele deu ombros e me entregou um dos doces. Era um beijinho, daqueles de coco. Abri espaço para ele entrar e ele se sentou na cama que seria da minha companheira de quarto.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – Ele perguntou. Pensei bastante na resposta, ainda sem comer o docinho. Ele também nem havia encostado no dele.

- Por que... Eu gostaria de ter algo com que sonhar. – Respondi, timidamente, andando até ele e me sentando ao seu lado. Ele me olhava estranhamente. L aproximou-se de mim.

- Vamos achar algo melhor para você sonhar. – Ele disse – Enquanto isso, comemos doces.

- É... Um brinde a esperança, então. – Disse, sorrindo.

- Um brinde a esperança. – L repetiu, antes de começar a comer seu doce, seguido por mim.

Eu já tinha algo com o que sonhar, mas eu não sabia. Eu poderia sonhar com aquele beijinho, pois, para mim ele tinha um sabor eterno: sabor de esperança.

**X**

**N/A: **Aposto que vocês pensavam que "beijinho" era beijo de verdade XD Então, vocês devem estar querendo saber o motivo de eu ter demorado tanto para postar, certo? Preguiça XD Mas agora me bateu um revolta de ter tanta fic incompleta que eu vou ficar escrevendo feito uma louca para deixar somente a Astúcia incompleta, escrever as milhares de oneshots para os 30Cookies, e ficar escrevendo longfics, sem postá-las. No máximo, postá-las quando eu tiver acabado.

Bem, é isso XD

Agora, reviews!

**Chibi Anne: **Sim, mais um capítulo! Cara, eu estou me sentindo tal mal por não estar deixando mais reviews na suas fics, mas é que eu estou super relapsa/preguiçosa esses dias... Mas vou tirar meu atraso! Eu tenho umas quinhentas fics para reviewzar, mas, e daí? Aliás, por que eu estou falando isso mesmo? XD

**Jenny Lawliet: **Cara, a gente nunca mais se encontrou no msn XD Bem, é que eu to com preguiça até de ir no msn, mas eu tenho que te ensinar a postar... Veremos isso mais tarde XD Obrigada pelos elogios e eu **não reparto o L nem que a rainha mande**, para sua informação XD

**Raayy: **Raayy-san! Eu AMO suas reviews! E não, a Miller não morre mesmo XD Ah não ser que eu fique com sede de sangue, muahaha. Ok, mentira, ela não vai morrer de jeito nenhum. Já basta o L ;;

**tih grandino.: **Todos amam estrelas º-º elas são sexys (?) XD Aguardo mais reviews suas!

**Lady Murder: **Histeria é uma palavra que te define bem, mãããs... Enfim XD Olha aí mais um capítulo XD Bem, valeu pelos elogios.

Kissus o/


	5. Fotografia, beijos e sonhos

• Capítulo IV – Fotografia, beijo e sonhos

• **Capítulo IV – Fotografia, beijo e sonhos.**

_But one day soon, I'm gonna grab you by the collar and kiss you all I want!_

(Mas um dia breve, eu irei pegar você pelo colarinho e beijá-lo como sempre quis!)

**Love you much better – The Hush Sound**

**X**

Uma vez eu ouvi uma frase que dizia assim: "Um homem sempre teme uma mulher que o ame muito.". Não lembro quem a falou nem nada, mas senti vontade de socar o infeliz. Por quê? Ora, porque aos dez anos eu já tinha plena consciência de que estava completa, inteira, incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por L. **Muito **apaixonada. **Extremamente **apaixonada.

Pois é.

Só que não foi uma coisa boa eu ter tomado consciência disso, definitivamente. Quando eu simplesmente achava que ele era meu melhor amigo, tudo era normal. Eu poderia ficar perto dele e até abraçá-lo de vez em quando (fiz isso duas vezes. Foi engraçado.), sem sentir vergonha ou qualquer coisa assim. Agora, só de ele chegar perto me deixava com o coração descompassadamente descompassado, as mãos um pouco suadas e as bochechas levemente coradas.

Eu era uma vergonha.

Queria evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse, mas era impossível. A presença de L era totalmente avassaladora para mim e até mesmo quando ele pronunciava _Miller _naquela voz fria, arrastada e sem vida, eu me arrepiava inteira. Aposto que se ele estivesse vivo e viesse até mim e dissesse _Miller _naquele mesmo tom de voz, causaria o mesmo efeito.

Eu **sou **uma vergonha.

Mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre isso, não é mesmo?

O fato é – _era _– que eu simplesmente amava L demais. Demais, demais, demais, demais. O tão grande quanto uma garotinha de dez anos poderia amar alguém, estou falando sério. Se alguém falasse mal do L na minha frente, apanhava. Se alguém do sexo feminino falasse bem do L na minha frente, aí é que apanhava mesmo! Tenho plena certeza da inexistência de um ser humano mais ciumento do que eu.

Mas os fatos são que, naquela época, aquilo era só um orfanato para crianças especiais. Ninguém precisava treinar para ser detetive ou coisa alguma, já que L ainda era uma criança e patati, patata. Ou seja, nós tínhamos acesso a máquinas fotográficas, para que, quando nós fôssemos embora, tivéssemos algumas lembranças de lá. Foi com esse pensamento que eu fui até Roger e pedi uma máquina. Depois, fui procurar L.

**X**

Quando eu o achei, ele estava numa sala, lendo um livro. _Demian_. Não é um livro para uma criancinha comum ler, mas todos nós éramos superdotados, não?

- Hey, L. – Chamei. As minhas mãos estavam atrás das costas: uma carregava a máquina e a outra carregava dois sonhos que eu, habilmente, havia furtado da cozinha. Ele me encarou, colocando o livro de lado. Sorri. Sentei-me ao lado dele, ainda com as mãos nas costas.

- Sim?

- Quer um doce?

- Evidentemente.

Sorri mais: - Só dou o doce com uma condição!

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas: - Que é...?

- Bata fotos comigo!

- Hmm... ok. – Ele disse. Sorri mais ainda, se é que era possível. Daí, coloquei os doces em cima da mesa onde ele havia colocado o livro e peguei a máquina, me aproximando dele. Eu sorria, e ele ficava sério. Mesmo assim, seus olhos sorriam para mim e isso bastava.

Depois de batermos dez fotos, eu resolvi que bastava. Agora, chegara o momento que eu estivera nervosa. Eu queria dar um beijo no L. Nem que fosse no rosto, então, aproximei-me dele.

- Obrigada! – Exclamei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. L colocou os dedos sobre a bochecha, estranhando. Olhei para ele. As minhas bochechas estavam coradas, mas eu sorria divertida. Ele continuava pálido como sempre.

- De nada, eu acho. – Ele disse. – Então, onde estão os doces?

Suspirei, frustrada. L era muito... não-sentimental para os meus padrões. Mesmo assim, peguei um dos sonhos e entreguei para ele. O outro ficou comigo.

- Brindaremos a que? – Ele perguntou, antes de levar o doce aos lábios. Pensei, por uns instante.

- Às fotografias. – Respondi.

- Às fotografias, então. – L murmurou, antes de levar o doce aos lábios.

Acontece que eu não havia escolhido sonho ao acaso. Eu precisava de algo com que sonhar e ver a expressão de "eu não esperava por isso" de L foi divertida o suficiente para substituir os pesadelos. Não escolhi sonhos pelo gosto bom. Escolhi sonhos porque L era o meu.

**X**

**N/A: **Capítulo curto só para dizer que eu estou de volta, meus amores XD Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu ainda termino essa fic nessas férias! Não sei, me deu vontade de terminar o capítulo dessa por causa que tem gente que chega e acha que pode postar qualquer porcaria aqui... XD Eu sei que tem um monte de gente que acha que "LxOC" se enquadra em qualquer porcaria, mas não importa o shipper, importa o modo que você escreve, não? Não sou a melhor escritora daqui, é claro, mas ir postando fics onde o L e o Light – digo, o _Raito_ – fazem uma aposta para não sei o que é exagero, não? Só um toque, gente, só um toque. O próximo capítulo virá logo e algo me diz que ele será o antepenúltimo ou o penúltimo... Bem, é isso! Agora, às reviews!

**X**

**decoy-b: **putz, obrigada! Senhora? Eu não sou tão velha XD Aah, o L pode não ter um lado sentimental aflorado, mas ele existe sim, senhorita! É só que eu ainda não cheguei lá para fazê-lo... aflorar esse lado, se é que você me entende XD Obrigada pela review! Espero que você goste desse também!

**Mr. Montagh: **Obrigada! E, fala sério, você roubou minha marca XD Ok, sem frescura. Bem, aquele capítulo é legal, mas eu não posso esperar para escrever o capítulo da carta do L... spoiler, ops. XD

**Ilusion Grandino: **Olha, teve um beijinho nesse XD No rosto, mas o beijo de verdade vem XD Estrelas são sexys, mas o L é mais;D Espero que goste desse também!

**Raayy: **Não, a Miller não sabe pintar nada XD Algo me diz que você está confundindo com a _Fé_... mas, tudo bem XD Oh, essa sua review me deixa completamente emocionada –chora-

**Lady Murder: **Às vezes o L parece que se sente inferior mesmo, sei lá. Deve ser impressão minha XD Teve um beijinho nesse XD E ela encontrou algo com que sonhar, wee

**Chibi Anne: **Cara, eu estou relapsa para reviews... vou postar esse capítulo e comentar suas fics depois XD Tirando a SasuSaku, claro. Ainda não acredito que você fez uma fic deles por vontade própria XD Espero que tenha gostado desse! Amo você também, meu anjo!

**Jenny Lawliet: **É, mas nesse ela achou algo com que sonhar! Em algum capítulo o L sorri, pelo menos eu espero que sim XD

Kissus e até o próximo o/ E, repetindo as palavras da Motoko-sama, dêem GO!


	6. Cinzas de esquecimento

• Capítulo V – O sonho do L, a despedida e o beijo de adeus

• **Capítulo V – Cinzas de esquecimento.**

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours... Please, don't go now, please don't fade away..._

(Este coração, ele bate, bate somente por você, meu coração é seu... Por favor, não vá agora, por favor, não desapareça.)

**My heart – Paramore**

**X**

Agora vamos ao momento crítico: quando L foi embora. Eu posso ter mencionado isso pouco – ou talvez, nenhuma vez – mas L queria profundamente ser detetive. Acho que não mencionei porque essa é a parte em que a história deixa de tomar o rumo que eu queria. L vai embora, em busca de seu sonho. Pode parecer belo, mas não é. É apenas triste.

- Miller. – Ele me chamou. Eu tinha treze anos e ele tinha catorze. E eu ainda era completamente apaixonada por ele, claro. Quando mais velhos, nós ficávamos, mas eu o amava. – Eu tenho que falar com você.

Estranhei o tom de voz dele ser tão sério. Claro que L nunca falava usando um tom divertido ou qualquer coisa assim, mas estava sério demais. Isso me deixou tensa.

- Fale. – Eu respondi, meu coração batendo forte. Eu sentia que boa coisa não viria dali.

- Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser detetive. E agora eu tive uma chance, segundo Roger. E agora eu vou-

- Você vai embora. – Falei em voz baixa, amargurada. Ele iria me deixar. L assentiu.

- Tenho que queimar meus registros... você ainda guarda aquelas fotos?

- C-como? – Arregalei os olhos. Ele não estava me pedindo isso, não podia estar. E tão... sem emoção. L era inteligente. Ele já devia saber que eu era apaixonada por ele. Ou pelo menos, ter uma vaga idéia.

- As fotos, Miller. Sinto muito, mas é necessário queimá-las. Desculpe-me. – Agora ele parecia constrangido em me pedir isso. Não estava corado, sua expressão ainda era séria, sua voz ainda era monótona, mas eu aprendera a conhecer L. Conhecia cada movimento dele. Cada pequena alteração.

- Você... vai mesmo, então. Eu estava esperando por isso. – Sorri, cheia de falsidade. L notou isso. Eu estava irritada e sabia que de nada adiantaria espernear, brigar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só seria útil para me humilhar e ponto final. – Vamos, estão no meu dormitório.

Andávamos em um silêncio desconfortável. L me lançava olhares nervosos e eu seguia sempre em frente, impassível. Ainda bem que eu sabia o caminho do dormitório: as lágrimas que eu me recusava a derramar, borravam minha visão.

- Miller, me escute. Esse é o meu sonho e eu não quero deixá-lo para trás. Não há nada que me prenda aqui.

- "Nada"? – Eu ri, magoada. Ferida. – Agora é isso que eu sou... pensei que você ao menos me considerasse sua amiga. – Falei. Eu tinha um gêniozinho bem ruim quando alguma coisa não saía como o planejado.

- Você é, Miller. Mais do que uma amiga.

- Não parece. Você vai me deixar para ser um detetive. Grande coisa. – Dei ombros. L abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu o cortei. – Chegamos. Estão naquela gaveta ali. Pode queimar à vontade. Vou ficar ali fora, não quero ver você destruir as _minhas_ lembranças. – Eu disse e saí. Ouvi um muxoxo de L, mas não me importei. Nem andei muito, não agüentava mais. Encostei-me na parede e fui escorregando até sentar no chão. Abracei minhas próprias pernas, afundei minha cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a rolar.

Eu comecei a chorar feito um bebezinho. Só que dessa vez, L não estaria ali para me consolar. L estaria fazendo exatamente o contrário: deixando-me. Eu pensei nisso e chorei ainda mais. Tentava não soluçar alto, mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força que quase feri. Cerrava meus punhos com tamanha ira que minhas mãos já estavam ardendo: quando relaxei, algumas gotinhas de sangue caíram no chão. Mas essa dor não era nada perto da dor no meu coração. Eu até desejei só sentir a dor das minhas mãos, mas era impossível. L estava indo embora. L estava me deixando. Nunca mais eu veria L. Era a única coisa que minha cabeça processava.

- Droga, L... – Murmurei em voz baixa. – Por que, caramba?... eu amo você, não me deixe, por favor... – Sussurrei, entre as lágrimas. Mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me ouvir e que, provavelmente, nunca ouviria. Eu não podia contar para ele. Seria chantagem emocional.

Então, comecei a sentir o cheiro de queimado. As fotos. As lembranças. Os momentos. Estava tudo se acabando aos poucos. Começava pela ponta da imagem e depois tudo era consumido. E pronto, acabava. Só sobrava o esquecimento. L me esqueceria. L trabalharia com casos complicados e não teria tempo de pensar no passado. L trabalharia com outros detetives e outr_a_s detetives e me esqueceria. L nunca mais pensaria em mim e eu pensaria em L eternamente, eu sabia. L não é o tipo de pessoa que você esquece fácil.

E eu já comecei a sentir a dor no coração. Além da dor do abandono, a dor do esquecimento. As lágrimas se intensificaram, assim como o cheiro de queimado. Eu sentia como se ele estivesse me queimando também. Doía.

- Miller? – Um garotinho me chamou. Levantei meus olhos e sorri ao reconhecer os olhinhos de Mello. Ele tinha quatro anos e, quando chegara, eu mesma o recepcionara. Ele era fofinho, afinal de contas. – O que aconteceu? Cadê o L? E por que esse cheiro de queimado? Você está chorando por causa do L, é?

Meu sorriso se alargou. Ele era realmente uma "criança da Wammy's". Um serzinho sem nenhuma coordenação motora, mas absurdamente inteligente. Ou pelo menos, perceptivo.

- O L... o L vai embora. E eu estou triste porque eu vou sentir muita falta dele porque-

- Você o ama, eu sei. – Mello disse. E eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como é? Você s-sabe?

- Sei sim. Dá para ver nos seus olhos. Mas não se preocupe, eu não contei para ninguém. – Ele deu um sorrisinho. Suspirei aliviada.

- Então... é isso mesmo. Eu amo o L e não irei esquecê-lo. E ele irá me esquecer... – As lágrimas voltaram. – L nem se lembrará de mim...

- Bem, isso é mentira. – Mello disse.

- É?

- É, porque... – Então, Matt apareceu. Era o amiguinho de Mello, tinha só três anos e já tinha perdido os pais, pobrezinho. Ele estava com uma bola em uma das mãos e chamou Mello para brincar. Mello fez um sinal de "espere" e voltou-se para mim. – É mentira porque ele também ama você. Tchau, Miller! – E foi em direção a Matt

E me deixou boquiaberta. E confusa. E... totalmente desorientada. L me amava? Tudo bem, eu tinha ouvido aquilo da boca de uma criança de quatro anos, mas ela estava correta sobre eu amar L. Levantei-me. Sequei as lágrimas e minhas mãos arderam por causa do sal, mas eu não liguei. Andei de volta para o dormitório e L acabava de queimar a última foto. Do seu lado, só havia cinzas. E eu me senti entre elas. Eu me senti como as cinzas: por um momento, estariam lá... até o vento bater e levá-las para longe.

- Quando você vai? – Perguntei. Minha voz não era mais amarga, era só triste. E L me encarou e, obviamente, notou que eu estava chorando. Meu rosto ficava estupidamente vermelho.

- Eu... Watari vem me buscar hoje à noite. Eles têm um ca-

- Pode parar. Eu só queria saber quando você iria. Não me interessam os motivos, L. – Falei.

- Miller, você sabe que é isso que eu quero. Nada me fará mudar de idéia.

- Eu sei. – Sorri. L estranhou.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. É o que você quer. São seus planos... eu tenho que me acostumar a não estar incluída neles, não? Você nunca foi um príncipe encantado, mesmo assim... – E me calei. Ele me olhava, curioso. Sorri mais. – Quer um doce, L? Vamos furtar algo da cozinha.

Ele, por uns instantes, estava frustrado. Queria que eu completasse a frase, mas eu não falaria. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu tinha que esperar a hora certa. A hora em que ele iria embora.

Chegamos à cozinha e não havia ninguém lá. Sorri. Mandei ele esperar e me esgueirei para dentro: furtar doces já era um hábito, e era fácil como... bem, como tirar doce de criança. Escolhi dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate, sorrindo. Voltei para L.

- Você se lembra? – Perguntei.

- Lembro. – Ele murmurou, pegando um pedaço. – "Um brinde à sua chegada." – Completou. Sorri ainda mais. – E agora, brindaremos a que?

- À sua carreira, L.

-... não. Quero brindar a algo realmente especial.

- Que seria...? A amizade? – Perguntei, esperançosa.

- Não. Ao amor. – Ele falou. E sua expressão ainda era de tédio, e sua voz ainda era monótona, seus ombros curvados, suas olheiras fortes. Mas não era L. Era o _meu_ L.

- Ao amor. – Repeti, comendo um pedaço. Aquilo não significava que ele me amava do modo que eu o amava, claro. Poderia me amar como amigo. Hoje, pensando bem, eu sinto que não. Que ele me amava do modo que eu o amava, mas aos treze anos, eu não acreditava nisso.

Acabamos de comer o bolo e pronto. Ficamos em silêncio. Respirei fundo.

- Sentirei sua falta, L. Muito. – As lágrimas voltaram a se acumular. _L iria embora_. – Você foi... você _é_ o meu melhor amigo. E sempre será, L. Eternamente. – Falei. Ele não me encarava.

- Também sentirei a sua, Miller. Eu-

- L! – Roger chamou. – Suas coisas já estão prontas?

- Já sim. Por quê?

- Watari chegou antes do previsto. Vá buscar suas coisas e se despedir das pessoas. Você tem que ir. – Ele disse. L olhou uns instantes para mim e tornou a olhar para Roger.

- Ok. Te vejo daqui a pouco, Miller. – Ele disse e foi até seu dormitório. Fiquei estática. Pronto. Dali há poucos minutos, nunca mais veria L. **Nunca mais**. As duas palavras mais dolorosas do mundo.

E eu me lembrei da minha mãe. Lembrei que eu tive L para me consolar por isso. Mas e agora? Não teria ninguém. Sem pai. Sem mãe. Sem L. Pronto. Fim. Cinzas e esquecimento.

- Vamos, Miller. Esse é o momento mais difícil, o momento do adeus. E não é difícil só para você. L também está sofrendo. Tentou adiar ao máximo esse dia. Nenhum dos dois quer ficar sozinho, não? Vamos até lá fora, aguardá-lo. – Roger falou. Assenti e fomos até o jardim. Tinha um carro preto lá e um homem dentro. Devia ser Watari, mas não poderíamos ver seu rosto.

Então, L saiu do orfanato. Passou por nós, abriu a porta do carro e colocou suas coisas. Pensei que ele iria sem se despedir, mas ele se voltou para nós. Primeiro, foi até Roger.

- Obrigado por tudo. Sentirei falta daqui. – Ele disse. Roger sorriu, sábio.

- Eu também, garoto, mas não é de mim que você quer se despedir. Fiquem à vontade. – E saiu. E pronto. Estávamos eu e L. Juntos e separados. Eternamente.

Nem pensei. Abracei L com toda a minha força e quando eu ia me afastar, senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas. Ele também me abraçava. Sorri e chorei ao mesmo tempo.

- É agora, Miller. – Ele se separou. – Nunca mais... me desculpe. Eu não preciso fazer isso, mas eu quero. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri, mesmo com as lágrimas rolando. – Adeus, L. Não se esqueça de mim, porque eu não esquecerei de você.

- Não me esquecerei. – Ele iria sair. E eu não agüentei.

- L! – Gritei. Ele se virou.

- Sim?

Corri até ele.

- O que eu dizia era... você não é um príncipe encantado, mesmo assim, me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo. – E o beijei. Nos lábios. Senti aquele gosto que sempre quis sentir. O gosto de L. O doce que eu sempre quis provar.

Separei-me. Os olhos cheios de expectativa. Queria ouvir um "eu também te amo."

Mas isso não aconteceu. L me encarou e eu sabia que ele queria me dizer algo. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo por não dizer e que ele não diria. Virou-se e entrou no carro. E saiu.

Estranhamente, aquela lágrima tinha gosto doce.

**X**

**N/A: **O gosto da lágrima estava doce por causa dos lábios do L. Próximo capítulo é o penúltimo e então... a fic acaba. E eu estou tão triste! Esse capítulo mexeu comigo porque a Miller é eu, de alguma forma. Obrigada por todas as reviews, mas hoje eu estou realmente com preguiça de respondê-las... XD desculpem. Bom, obrigada Anne-chan por betar. Amo vocês. Kissus e até o próximo que, se Deus quiser, sai antes dessa sexta... porque eu não vou escrever nada sexta, sábado e domingo por causa do evento de animes daqui da minha cidade, yeah. Enfim XD

P.S: Notaram que o nome do capítulo perdeu o padrão? Culpem a Chibi Anne por se tão influente e a mim por ser influenciável!


	7. A carta do L

• Capítulo VI – A carta do L

• **Capítulo VI – A carta do L.**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, i__t's something I must live with everyday and all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears... That's why I need you to hear_

(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado, é algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias e toda a dor que eu te fiz passar eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente e ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas... E é por isso que eu preciso que voce escute. )

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

**X**

_Miller, _

_Se você está lendo essa carta, significa que Roger está aí. Agradeça a ele por mim, por ter todo o trabalho de encontrá-la para entregar isso. E se você está lendo isso, também significa que eu morri... pelas mãos de Kira. Mas não é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar aqui. _

_Na penúltima vez que eu te vi, suas mãos sangravam. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, havia marcas de lágrimas no seu rosto e seu coração também sangrava. Essa foi a última vez que você me viu, mas não a última que eu te vi. A última vez que eu te vi foi também no orfanato. Você sorria e conversava com Mello. Near estava mais afastado, mas ouvindo também. Eu havia ido ao orfanato para checar se realmente não havia nenhuma informação minha – iria começar a investigar o caso Kira e meu nome ser revelado seria fatal. _

_E foi uma surpresa quando eu te vi lá. E você não havia mudado nada, Miller. Seus cabelos, seus olhos, suas mãos. Continuavam a mesma coisa. Você ainda era a mesma Miller e eu ainda era o mesmo L – só que numa versão mais velha, claro. _

_E eu sei que deveria falar com você. Sei que deveria ter andado até você, dispensado Mello e Near e ter conversado com você. Ter abraçado você, ter beijado você. Ter dito tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer, mas eu tive medo. Tive medo de você não querer mais olhar na minha cara. E por isso, fingi que não tinha te visto, fui até Roger e quando voltei para entrar novamente no carro, você ainda estava lá. E você e Mello riam de alguma coisa e Near só balançava a cabeça levemente, como se ninguém pudesse notar que ele também queria rir. _

_Então eu notei o que eu fiz com você, Miller. Tirei suas chances. Chances de ser feliz. Tirei tudo de você. Porque eu fui egoísta e só pensei em mim naquele dia de ir embora. Eu poderia ter ficado, mas não era o que eu queria. Então eu fui e deixei uma garota cheia de sonhos para trás. Mas enquanto eu ia, só pensava que assim era melhor. Sendo um detetive, eu te protegeria do mal. E eu me convenci disso e pensei que estava tudo bem – mas todos os dias eu pensava em você. _

_E sempre que eu pensava em você, duas palavras me acompanhavam. Nunca mais. São as palavras mais horríveis que eu já ouvi na vida, é verdade. Principalmente tratando-se de você. Nunca mais te ver. Nunca mais sentir seu cheiro. Nunca mais ouvir sua voz. Nunca mais ver seu sorriso, nunca mais olhar seus olhos, nunca mais sentir sua pele, nunca mais furtar doces e brindar a algo. Nunca mais, Miller. Nunca mais. _

_E ainda havia o arrependimento pelas palavras não ditas. Quando você disse que me amava, Miller. Eu quis responder e eu sei que você notou aquilo. Você era a única que me conhecia, conhecia as alterações em mim. E devia ter notado que eu queria dizer, mas eu não disse. Eu também te amava, Miller. E até o presente momento, eu ainda te amo._

_Eu sempre te amei. Desde o momento em que você chegou à Wammy's House. Quando eu olhei a primeira vez em seus olhos, eu te amei. Quando você furtou o primeiro doce, eu te amei. Quando você tentou me fazer rir, te amei ainda mais. Quando você bateu as fotos, quando você chorou, quando você riu. Tudo em você era feito para me conquistar. Eu amava – e amo – tudo em você. _

_E agora eu tenho esse caso nas mãos. O caso Kira, o único caso que eu acho que posso perder minha vida. E eu não posso morrer sem que você saiba, Miller. Eu amo você. Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você. Eu quero repetir isso quantas vezes forem necessárias para você entender. _

_Eu sinto sua falta, Miller. Eu nunca me esquecerei de você. Eu sempre amarei você. E eu peço perdão pelas lágrimas que te fiz derramar, pelos sonhos destruídos. Perdoe-me, Miller. _

_E é isso. A vida continua, certo? Se eu sobreviver a esse caso, irei procurá-la. Irei eu mesmo falar tudo isso. Por hora, estamos assim. Juntos e separados. Eternamente. _

_L._

Eu terminei de ler. Minhas mãos tremiam. Minha garganta estava seca. As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. E Roger sorria para mim.

- Aqui está o endereço do local onde ele foi enterrado, Miller. – Ele me entregou um papel e eu peguei mecanicamente. Olhei mais uma vez para a carta. E eu ainda estava em choque.

E a frase ecoava em minha mente. Juntos e separados. Eternamente.

**X**

**N/A: **L sentimental e tudo o mais XD Ow, gente, não o chamem de OOC. Ele tinha que expressar seus sentimentos XD E eu consigo imaginá-lo fazendo isso desse modo, tendo em vista que a Miller era a única amiga dele e o amor dele e tudo o mais. Eu gostei desse capítulo. Sei lá, eu tenho orgulho dessa fic XD Eu gosto dela. E eu realmente me sinto triste em dizer que o próximo capítulo é o último. Ai que dor no meu coração. E dessa vez não teve beta, porque meu msn é uma porcaria e não tá entrando. Saco. E hoje eu irei responder as reviews... por reply XD Vou passar a responder assim é mais prático e... ok, vocês não querem saber disso XD É isso. Até o próximo, o encerramento dessa história. Kissus o/


	8. Epílogo – Eternamente

• Epílogo – Eternamente

• **Epílogo – Eternamente**

_Honey, honey, honey, you're the death to me, won't stop holding my hands now, baby, baby, baby, you never let me... _

(Querido, querido, querido, você é a morte para mim, não deixe de segurar minhas maos agora, baby, baby, baby, você nunca me deixa...)

**Honey – The Hush Sound**

**X**

Respirei fundo. Eu precisaria de coragem para fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Entrei no cemitério de cabeça erguida. Era agora. Porque eu havia esperado até o final do Caso Kira para ir ao cemitério. Esperei cinco anos. Cinco anos acompanhando tudo pela televisão... e, de vez em quando, tentando falar com Mello ou Near. Não era possível falar com nenhum dos dois, mas entrei em contato com Matt. E ele me colocava por dentro das coisas... até ele morrer. E Mello também morreu. Near ficara vivo, mas não consegui falar com ele. Pelo menos, Kira também estava morto.

Procurei por entre as lápides um "L", e seria o mais fácil de achar. Não haveria nenhum nome. Simplesmente um grande "L" em Old English. E pronto.

O cemitério era em uma colina cheia de árvores e era um local bonito e tranqüilo, mas me provocava arrepios. Foi então que eu vi. O túmulo mais afastado dos outros, embaixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore. L. Eu perdi o fôlego. Estava ali. L. O corpo de L. Morto. Frio. Sem vida. E eu nem poderia dar uma última olhada nele...

Andei até o túmulo e na lápide estava o que eu imaginava. Um grande "L" em Old English e embaixo, "A justiça". Sentei-me sobre o túmulo e passei os dedos pelos dizeres da lápide.

Senti lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. Não adiantaria segurá-las, de qualquer forma. Não me importei em chorar, mas chorei em silêncio. Então, eu sorri.

- Kira foi derrotado, L... por Near e Mello. Aposto que você queria isso. Lembra quando você citou que eu estava falando com Mello naquela carta? Era sobre você... eu estava contando sobre nossa infância. Sobre quando eu tentei fazer cócegas em você... – Ri. - ... Mello se divertida com essas histórias. Não por minha causa, claro. Por sua causa. Você é o único que Mello admira, sabia? Quer dizer... que Mello admirou... enfim. Já estamos velhos, não? Quer dizer, eu estou. Não, não estou. Eu nem tenho trinta anos ainda! Vinte e nove não é tão velho assim, é? – Dei outro riso nervoso.

Fiquei calada por mais tempo. As lágrimas ainda rolavam. Era um dia de sol. Um daqueles dias que você quer sair e ir para uma praça, fazer um piquenique. Mas não. Eu estava lá, sentada sobre o túmulo do meu amor.

- Sabe, L... eu te perdôo, por tudo. Eu guardei rancor, sabia? Quando você foi embora... sem me responder. Mesmo sabendo que você queria me dizer algo, mesmo sabendo disso, eu fiquei magoada. Acho que até meus quinze anos fiquei assim, você acredita?! Mas aí passou... eu só fiquei triste. Mas acabei esquecendo, sabe? Não esquecendo de verdade. Você sempre me perseguia. Eu só... tentei te esquecer. Mas foi _meio_ impossível. – Ri mais um pouco. Eu parecia uma retardada. Falando com uma lápide, rindo e chorando.

- E aí eu saí da Wammy's House. Eu tinha quinze anos, era noite, estava chovendo e eu... bem, eu me cansei. Arrumei minhas coisas e saí e, você vai me repreender por isso, mas furtei um dinheiro na diretoria. Qual é, eu tinha quinze anos e não tinha herança! Acho que o Roger sabe, mas nunca ia dizer nada. Acho que ele nem liga. Eu saí e me dediquei, não a roubos, como você deve estar pensando; mas à tortas. Eu montei uma doçaria! E eu tenho a impressão de que eu fiz isso porque tinha a esperança de que um dia você fosse lá...

Foi então como eu notei que era ridícula. Eu estava sorrindo, mas meu mundo estava desabando. Eu estava falando animadamente, mas só queria gritar. Eu estava vendo o túmulo de L, eu estava _no_ túmulo de L. E estava sorrindo e contando casos. Como se ele estivesse me escutando. Foi a gota d'água. Eu comecei a chorar de verdade.

E foi como no dia em que ele havia ido embora. Apertando os punhos com força, até sangrarem, mas dessa vez eu não parei. Eram só algumas poucas gotinhas de sangue, afinal. E as lágrimas. As lágrimas, rolando e rolando, sem parar. Eu não iria parar de chorar tão cedo.

E fiquei chorando lá, sem conseguir parar. Feito uma criancinha. Mais que uma criancinha. E eu nem sei quanto tempo se passou. Eu queria que as lágrimas acabassem, mas elas não acabavam. Eu acabei me inclinando sobre o túmulo. E continuei a chorar, chorar e chorar.

Então eu adormeci.

**X**

Era frio e escuro lá. E eu estava sentada no chão, mas não poderia me levantar nem que quisesse. Tinha algo me prendendo lá. Como se fosse pressão, ou qualquer coisa assim. Então, eu vi. Se aproximando de mim, estava L. O olhar monótono. A expressão séria. O caminhar leve. Os ombros curvados.

- Suas mãos estão sangrando. – Ele disse com calma. E as minhas mãos estavam sangrando e mesmo assim, eu sorri. Sorri muito, como nunca havia sorrido antes.

- L!

- Miller, preste atenção. – Ele disse. – Você não deveria ter dormido lá. Os cemitérios são alvos de roubos de defuntos, lembra? Os ladrões estavam procurando algum túmulo e acabaram te vendo. E eles te atacaram, Miller. Te deram uma pancada na cabeça. – L continuou. Ainda estava do mesmo jeito, sem nenhuma emoção... mas estava preocupado. Isso me fez sorrir mais. – Riram de você e roubaram sua bolsa. Agora, você precisa ser forte, está entendendo?

- Aham. – Assenti, mesmo sem me importar com o que ele dizia. L estava lá! Era só esticar os dedos e eu poderia tocá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz: estiquei os braços e peguei as mãos dele. Apertei com força, sorrindo feito uma criancinha.

- Agüente firme, Miller. Vão salvá-la.

- Salvar-me de que? – Ri – Eu estou aqui com você! Nada pode me fazer mal!

- Miller...

- Eu te amo, L! Finalmente eu posso dizer isso livremente! Finalmente! E dessa vez você não está indo embora!

- Miller, me desculpe mais uma vez...

- Não! Você não vai embora, né? Por favor, L!

- Eu tenho que ir. Desculpe-me. Agüente firme.

- Eu te amo, L! – Gritei mais uma vez.

- Eu também te amo, Miller. – Ele disse. E soltou minhas mãos. E se foi.

De novo.

**X**

Minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse passado o dia anterior bebendo. Era, na verdade, uma dor mais forte do que ressaca. Quando abri meus olhos, minha visão estava turva. Quando se normalizou, eu vi um teto branco.

- Ah, finalmente! – Uma mulher exclamou do meu lado. Sua voz era animada. Não tinha forças para mover a cabeça, então ela se aproximou de mim. Era uma enfermeira. Eu estava em um hospital... – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado sobre mim. – Murmurei. Ela riu.

- Não poderia ser diferente, querida. Aqueles ladrõezinhos... pelo menos seu namorado conseguiu identificá-los e eles foram presos.

- Meu _o que_?

- Namorado, ué. – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. – Ah, vai dizer que aquele homem ficou aqui todos esses dias-

- Todos esses dias?

- Sim, querida! Você está desmaiada há onze dias! – A enfermeira falou e eu arregalei os olhos. – Bom, o ponto é que agora está tudo bem. Eu só acho estranho o fato de ele ter ido embora... ficou aqui todos os dias, acredita! Nem na hora da cirurgia quis sair dessa sala, e nem conseguiram tirá-lo. Ele segurou sua mão e você a mão dele, e isso foi estranho, porque você não tinha recobrado os sentidos ainda... – Ela tagarelava e eu arregalava mais os olhos a cada palavra. - ... e hoje, quando você fez menção de acordar, ele foi embora!

- E-embora?

- Sim! Ele era estranho, aquele rapaz. Você tem um gosto bem exótico, não? Cabelo bagunçado, olheiras... mas ele foi uma fofura com você. – O sorriso dela era largo e minha expressão era de puro susto. – Ah, ele deixou uma coisinha para você. – Pegou algo na mesa de cabeceira e aproximou de mim. Era um bolo de chocolate. – Disse que você ia entender...

- E-eu entendo... – Murmurei, ainda assustada demais.

- E teve um bilhete. Está aqui. – E me entregou. Abri o bilhete e li. Se meus olhos se arregalassem mais, iriam cair.

_Os seres humanos são efêmeros, mas os doces serão eternos.  
Sinto sua falta, Miller. Mas os seres humanos se acabam um dia e você se juntará a mim. Só que aquele não era o momento – e ele vai demorar a chegar.  
E por enquanto, estamos assim.  
Juntos e separados. _

- Juntos e separados... – Sussurrei.

- O que disse, querida?

- Nada. Er... pode me dar um copo de água?

- Claro! Volto num instante!

Aproveitei que ela saiu para soltar um gritinho. Não muito alto, claro. Era só... surreal demais. Surreal _demais_. Suspirei. Não havia nada a fazer agora. L havia ido, e era para sempre. Peguei um pedacinho do bolo e coloquei na boca.

Sorri.

- Um brinde ao amor... – Sussurrei para mim mesma. Porque L estava certo. Seres humanos eram efêmeros, mas os doces seriam eternos.

**X**

**N/A: **Acabou. Ai, meu Merlim. Acabou. Acabou. Acabou. Nunca mais, não é? Ok, isso está dramático, mas... eu vou sentir falta. Muita falta. Extrema falta. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final. Sei lá, eu reescrevi... cinco vezes. E não estou satisfeita, mas acho que não vou conseguir melhor. Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Espero que tenham rido nos momentos em que eu tentei ser engraçada, e ficado tristes quando eu quis que a Miller transmitisse tristeza. Outra vez sem beta. Eu deveria postar amanhã, mas não dá... se eu não postasse hoje, não dormiria bem. É isso. Obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam até aqui. Amo vocês. E até a próxima...


End file.
